kamichamakarinchufandomcom-20200214-history
ChArAcTeRs
'Karin Hanazono ' Karin is the protagonist of the series. orphaned at a young age, she was brought up by her aunt, but having no talent in studies and sports she was frequently scolded by her aunt due to her lackluster grades. During those times her cat Shi-chan was her only real emotional support, however, a few months prior to the beginning of the story, Shi-chan died, leaving Karin feeling very sad and alone. During one of her visits to Shi-chan's grave, she meets Kazune and Himeka, and the former cryptically asks if she is a "god". When she learns that her mother's ring allows her to borrow the powers of a goddess, she becomes a target by those after the rings, later revealed to be the Karasuma's, and thus is offered to stay with Kazune and Himeka at their home. She is an outgoing person, and fiercely sticks up for her friends. Her mother's ring allows her to borrow godly power. Her ring is pink and has the power of the goddess Athena (Aphrodite in Chu). Later on, she realizes she had started developing feelings for Kazune, but as she was aware that Himeka loved him and Kazune cared very strongly about her, she is convinced that her feelings are only one sided. Near the end of the series, she realizes that Kazune is indeed in love with her, however the circumstances surrounding it cause her to have doubt. Karin's suspicions began when Himeka showed her a photograph of her parents, only to realize its the same picture that Karin had of her parents. Things are further complicated when it is realized that the man in the photograph is Professor Kujyou, Kazune's father. It is later revealed that Karin is actually Professor Kujyou's wife, Suzuka Kujyou, and his test subject. At some point Professor Kujyou feared for Suzuka's safety and wiped her memories and forced her body to regress to that of a baby. She was rechristened Karin and was presented to her aunt (very likely Suzuka's sister) as "Suzuka's daughter". Later in Chu, she communicates with her future self through the Chronos Clock, which acknowledges her of Kazune and Micchi's deaths in the future and Jin losing his memory. Also in chu, she loses her memories after Kuga's attack. Kazune tries to make her remember by showing her the manga she "secretly" drew, her karaoke records and her photo albums. although she doesn't remember and even after he showed her everything and even told her that they have the power of gods, she still didn't believe them. It is most likely true that they got married at the end of volume 7 at the last page of chapter 26. 'Karin's Triva' Her name literally means "The Flower Bell of the Flower Garden," with the "Flower Garden" as her family name and "Flower Bell" as her first name. 'Kazune Kujyou' The main male protagonist. Kazune enters the series as Himeka's cousin, and son of Professor Kazuto Kujyou. Kazune is at first glance, a bad tempered, blunt, sexist, and condescending young boy, who ironically displays some very effeminate characteristics, such as being deathly afraid of bugs to the point that he hates the season of Spring simply because its when the bugs come out after winter.Regardless of his personality quirks, he is very dedicated to protecting those he cares about, especially if they are Himeka and Karin. He is a good archer, and had once been a member of the school's Archery Club when he'd been in elementary school. Whenever he feels stressed or his mood is down, he sometimes still goes down to the archery club to practice, as it relaxes him. He draws power from the God (Apollo), and is very powerful in god form, unfortunately, he is also easily weakened by the transformations and often collapses after using his powers because since he's an artificial human, his body isn't complete. It is later revealed that Kazune is in fact actually not Kazuto Kujyou's son, but rather his clone, and because of this fact, Kazune has been in love with Karin long before he even met her. Even though Kazune didn't retain much of Kazuto's memories, he retained some, specifically those of his wife Suzuka, as well as the feelings of love that he held for her. Those feelings translated over to Karin since she is essentially Suzuka. It is also because of these memories that he cares so strongly for Himeka, as she is Kazuto Kujyou's real daughter, which in essence, makes her his daughter as well. He dies shortly after Suzune is born in the future, which is what the protagnists are trying to change. His ring has the power of the god Apollo. But in Chu, he has the power of Uranus. 'Kazune's Triva' His name literally means “peaceful sound.” 'Himeka Kujyou' Himeka is Karin's friend and Kazune's "cousin". She is very important, and she is one half of a goddess, of which the other half is Kirio's younger sister, who also named Himeka. When one Himeka becomes stronger, the other becomes weaker. Ever since she had been young, she had always defended Kazune, who had been a bit of a crybaby. Strangely, the only adult at hers and Kazune's house is the butler. She loves Kazune very dearly, though she has admitted that the love she feels for him is a bit ambiguous, as she feels like its as if he's a "older brother, younger brother, and a dad" all in one. She is a very kind girl who has an odd love for bugs (which Kazune hates) and is a great cook. In chapter 0 of Chu, she went to England to study abroad, and comes back at the end of Volume 3 in chu. She is the daughter of Kazuto and Suzuka Kujyou- which makes her Kazune and Karin's "daughter" and Suzune's "sister." Rika Karasuma She is a mysterious girl who sets the Seed of Chaos. The seed caused Karin's Chronos Clock to reverse. She calls Kirio her brother. In Chapter 14 of Chu, she finally reveals that she is Karasuma Himeka from the future; with Kirio, they kidnap the other Himeka. She also has her own Chronos Clock. It is stated in Vol 6 of Chu that Rika is attempting to revive Kirihiko to help prevent Kirio & Kirika's death due to the experiments that Kirihiko has done on them. Also revealed is that the main reason for trying to save the twins is that she fears being alone and unloved. She got the nickname from Kirika, Ki"Rika". She appears once in the anime in the beginning of the first episode, but for a very brief moment, and her face is only partially if not at all seen. Retrieved from "http://kamichamakarin.wikia.com/wiki/Rika_Karasuma" 'Kirio Karasuma' The main antagonist and Kirika's brother. He and Kirika were adopted by Kirihiko as children. He is the student body president of Sakurakaoka Academy, the most prestigious school in Japan, where Karin, Himeka, and Kazune happen to attend. While still a student, he tests the protagonists and fights them off of the campus. Karin refers to him as "Mr. Glasses Man." or "Four eyes." (眼鏡男 Meganekko) and Karin is referred by him as "Amateur Goddess".(anime only)/ Novice Goddess.(manga only) In the anime, he is made into the running gag who tries to attack Karin and the gang every chance he gets, though in the manga he also displays strange, behaviors when he's trying to achieve something. Contrary to his serious demeanor, his mind tends to wander in strange directions when he sees something odd and he gets easily flustered and/or embarrassed. He is also easily pulled into childish or immature conflict with Kazune if for any reason he feels an inferiority to the younger boy. He is sometimes slightly condescending towards his sister Kirika for trying to be male, especially when it seems like she's getting in his way. Kirika, however, is often Kirio's voice of reasoning. His only true relative is his twin Kirika, but he does have another ‘sister’ by the name of Himeka. His ring has the powers of the god Ares. 'Kirika Karasuma ' Kirika is Kirio's fraternal twin sister, but for most of the series poses as a young man and Kirio's twin brother. With slightly masculine features to go along with her natural feminine beauty, as well as a kind personality, Kirika came across to many as a princely figure, which caused Karin to instantly develop a crush on her. At first, she does not believe that Karin is a goddess, but comes to believe in it. Kirika is unwillingly forced to fight Karin because of the other Himeka and her brother Kirio. Later on the manga in Volumes 4 and 5, it is revealed to the protagonists that she is actually female. Kirika explains that after the deaths of their parents, Kirio was all she had, but when he started becoming interested in the God rings, she felt as if he were slipping away from her. She at some point chopped off her hair and started pretending she was male in an attempt to in a way emotionally follow Kirio in his footsteps and prevent him from straying too far away. When Karin reveals to Kirika that she had had a crush on her, Kirika replies that in her own, strange way, she had a crush on Karin too, stating that she admired Karin for being able to be powerful without having to hide her gender. She gives help to Karin and Kazune when her father revives through her brother, Kirio. In Goddess form, she is Nyx, the goddess that Kirio sent out in the first book to see if Karin was actually a goddess. 'Michiru Nishikiori ("Micchi")' Michiru, also known as Micchi, is an exchange student from England. He is an orphan; his parents were killed in a car accident. That's how he met Kazune's father who saved him and gave him the ring. He is in the same grade as Karin but is older than his other classmates because he spent a year in the hospital. He was given much inside information on the God rings, the divine power, and the family relationship between Karin and Kazune from Kazuto, and was made well aware that Kazune is Kazuto's clone. Micchi is eccentric, showing off a happy-go-lucky and slightly airheaded personality that contrasts with the almost sinister seriousness he can display depending on the circumstances. Despite any of his shady characteristics, he can be genuinely kind, and is sensitive to the feelings of others. He is very amorous and flirts often with the people around him regardless of gender. He most notably makes numerous romantic advances towards Kazune and Karin, and has kissed each of them on the lips at least once; in fact he stole Karin's first kiss! and Kazunes! He also relatively often kisses them both on their cheeks. Much of the affection Micchi holds towards Kazune stems from the deep, almost borderline obsessive, admiration he held towards Kazuto Kujyou after the Professor looked after him and cared for him when he was injured and helpless and had no one left in his family to be there for him. In Chu, his ring has the power of Neptune. While conversing with her future self Karin finds out that Micchi dies in the future. After hearing this Micchi falls into a state of deep depression. He later pulls out of it realizing that his devotion to Professor Kujyou doesn't mean staying alive as a tribute to his memory but protecting him (Kazune) and the one he cares about (Karin). In the anime his ring has tremendous amount of power that is as great as the ring of Zeus. In the manga he isn't the one with the power which Karasuma Kirio is sensing. Yuuki Sakurai is the one. When Micchi and Karin go to the future for the final battle in the future Micchi's destiny of dying is accomplished when he is killed by Kirihiko Karasuma possessing Jin. Kirihiko revealed that he always thought Micchi to be the most powerful of all the children shortly before Micchi dies. In the epilogue it is shown that Micchi was revived and is a happy man in his twenties as seen at Karin and Kazunes wedding. 'Jin Kuga' A popular idol, he has the power of Hades. His missing mother has a blood relationship with Kirihiko Karasuma. He has a crush on Karin and calls her "his goddess" or "megami" (which is goddess in Japanese) because she looks like the woman who appeared in his dreams and gave him advice. Although he is an idol, he lives in a very poor house in the garden of that mansion, which he had cleaned since he was young. He has never been able to step foot inside the mansion. He also entered the "World of Showbiz" and became an idol in order to make his father proud of him. In Chapter 15, it has been revealed that he is the clone of Professor Karasuma, while Rika is trying to revive Kirihiko through Jin. In Chapter 24 to save Micchi, Jin, Kazune, and Karin combine their powers to go back in time but at the cost of never meeting Jin. Although in the final pages, Jin is seen at Karin and Kazune's wedding. In the extra, both Kazune and Karin feel like they have forgotten something very important (or as Kazune says, something had been sealed away). At the same time, Kazune transfers schools in order to become like his father and says if he can't grow up, he would never be able to face the person on the other side of his memory, who is most likely Jin. Most likely, everybody will and have meet Jin again some time in the future. In the anime, he has made four appearances so far. The first was in the first episode, where he transforms into the god Hades and battles with Micchiru and Kazune against the seed of chaos. He only appeared for a brief moment. The next is in episode 8 when he and Micchi save Karin after she tries to destroy a seed of chaos. The next is in episode 14, but he can't tell that Karin is his precious goddess that he saw in his dreams. This episode is related to chapter 7 in Kamichama Karin chu, concerning the cooking battle and that alone. The last episode he does not make a speaking appearence, but does appear, He is standing behide Kazune with Micchi, before Karin transforms into her goddess form to fight again 'Suzune Kujyou' Came from the future. The son of Kazune and Karin and also somewhat "brother" of Himeka, he has Kazune's looks and Karin's eyes and is a little boy. He calls Karin "mama" and Kazune "papa". Suzune's name is written with the second kanji in Karin and Kazune's first names. His name literally means "bell sound". In Vol. 5 of Kamichama Karin Chu, Suzune transformed into a cupid by a "Family Love Evolution" with Karin and Kazune. 'Suzune's Triva' Suzune's name is written with the second kanji in Karin and Kazune's first names. His name literally means "bell sound". ''Minor Characters '' 'Mi Yon Yi/Miyon Yi' Himeka's best friend from elementary school. Although she lives in Japan with her mother, she's actually from Korea. She has a crush on Yuuki and hopes that he would get to music school. She also enjoys writing plays, which are very unusual and no one understands. The only one who appears to understand them are Kirio, who greatly admires Miyon's work. In Kamichama Karin Chu, she is said to have perished in a house fire in the Sakurai's home. However, she appears at Kazune and Karin's wedding. This suggests that by rewinding time Kazune and Karin were able to prevent the fire from killing Miyon, which had been caused by a seed of chaos. 'Yuuki Sakurai' Miyon's friend from elementary school. Plays the violin and the piano, although he's embarrassed to admit it. He thinks Karin tested into their school and thinks she's very intelligent. He has a power which can make a forbidden ring (at last known as Zeus's Ring) shine in the manga series only. In the Anime he is just a normal classmate of Karin and Kazune's. He has a crush on Miyon. He has a less important role in the anime, although he has much more importance in the manga. In the manga, he holds the hidden power of Zeus, which Kazune thought Michiru had that hidden power. 'Nike/Nyake' Karin's cat, also known as Shii-chan, that was Karin's pillar of support when she was often scolded by her aunt but had died. She is later resurrected by the goddess, Nike, who lived inside her. She helps Karin now by giving advice and by turning into a shield. In one instance, Karin uses her as a projectile. "Shi-Chan" initially scares Karin when she returns because she is supposedly dead, and Karin believes her to be a ghost. Himeka Karasuma A girl living with Kirio. The other half to Himeka Kujyou. In the beginning of the series she is unhealthy, and spends most of her time in bed asleep. She is portrayed as evil for splitting some of her life with the other Himeka, but she is only a container for Kirihiko Karasuma's research and therefore highly protected by the Karasumas. In Chu, she appears to be the main antagonist instead of Kirio. Kazuto Kujyou Kazune's and Kazusa's "father" and Himeka's real father. Married to Suzuka (Karin). He is a professor at a university, he created the rings with Kirihiko Karasuma, but later hid the research information within Himeka due to the power of the Gods. He had cleared Suzuka's memories in order to protect her from Karasuma Kirihiko. The ring he gave Michiru had the power to seal any amount of evil, rather than allowing for transformation into a god. 'Kirihiko Karasuma' The person who had adopted Kirika and Kirio. He used to be best friends with Professor Kujyou, but now hates him for hiding the research data from him, which he had sealed within Himeka, and for marrying Suzuka (Karin), who he was in love with. He later possesses his son Kirio, but Karin and Kazune stop him. He is actually Jin's "pastlife," much like how Suzuka is to Karin.In chapter 7 of Chu,with the help of Rika Karasuma, he manages to possess Jin's body for a short time. Q-Chan The old butler serving the Kujyou family. He seems to know a lot about Karin, however, his true identity is still unknown. Shingen Tsutsumi He is Kirio's friend and helps him and Rika with their plans. He has a crush on Rika, but, she doesn't mind whatever he does or thinks. 'Shii-Chan' Whenever Karin was emotional she would always turn to Shii-Chan for support. However, a few months prior to the beginning of the story, Shi-chan died, leaving Karin feeling very sad and alone. During one of her visits to Shi-chan's grave, she meets Kazune and Himeka, and the former cryptically asks if she is a "god".